Vehicles sometimes do not provide sufficient easily accessible storage capacity to occupants. In addition, the head restraints attached to the seatback of a vehicle sometimes take up more space that is necessary to serve its head restraint purpose, space that could be used to serve other purposes, such as providing storage area.